Who
by Mayonaka-Hitori
Summary: Yaten's POV. Yaten is in love with Taiki, but when she finds out Taiki likes someone, she rattles her brain to find out who, to only find out its... R&R! Should I continue it?


Authors Notes: Hopefully you'll like my fanfic. Please Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon (Though I wish I did), Naoko Takeuchi does. The plot is mine however. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slammed the door in disgust, making the posters on my wall shake violently. I sat on the edge of my bed pouting in rage. "I hate Seiya!" I screamed and flung my face into my covers on my bed. I had just gotten in a fight with Seiya about Princess Kakyuu. It was about how she felt about us, I said she liked us all equal, but Seiya insisted she liked her more than all of us. We argued for like an hour until I couldn't take it anymore. So here I sat feeling sorry for myself.  
  
A knock came at my door, and a voice entered through the wood. "Yaten, may I come in?" asked the voice. "No!" I screamed, but they decided to enter anyways, choosing to ignore that fact I said no. A figure entered and closed the door behind them. I starred at the figure, Tall, long silky brown hair, violet eyes, buxom, beautiful, kind, and caring. "Yes Taiki?" I asked trying not to let my softness for her show. Taiki smiled awkwardly, "Yaten, what happened, I mean you slammed the door so hard you shook my room." Taiki said as she sat down next to me. "Nothing." I said shortly not daring to look into her eyes, knowing I'd melt if I did.  
  
"With you, something is always wrong," Taiki said softly half joking but half knowing it was true. I looked over at her and realized she looked radiant, "Seiya's being a brat again; thinking she's Princess Kakyuu's favorite." Taiki sighed, "Yaten, I think Seiya might be right, I mean I'd love to think that she likes us all equal, but you do know that since Seiya and Princess Kakyuu have found out their feelings for each other, they've been awfully close." Taiki informed me.  
  
I scowled, "Yeah, but--" I was cut off by Taiki looking into my eyes, "Yaten don't worry, we still have each other." Taiki smiled. I hated when she said that we'd always have each other, because what she meant was totally different from what I wanted. She meant that our friendship would last forever and we'd always stay friends, but I wanted it to mean, a relationship, and we'd always love each other, but I knew that that would never happen. Taiki got up and left with a smile. I watched as she left, feeling sad that she wasn't near me anymore. I lay back on my bed and starred up at the ceiling. I yawned and turned on my side, and closed my eyes.  
  
When I awoke I found it was midnight, and everyone was asleep. I walked through the quiet hall and noticed that one of the lights were on in Taiki's room. I knocked softly, and opened the door and poked my head inside the room. "Taiki?" I called into the room. I looked around and noticed Taiki was asleep in front of her computer. I smiled and walked over to Taiki, and looked at the screen. She was talking to someone online who was still online asking where she was.  
  
I scrolled up on their conversation and noticed one of Taiki's entries, which read: "Can you help me? I have a friend who is really close but I think I might like this friend more than that. Every time I'm with this friend I just want to kiss this friend and hold them in my arms. I want this friend to feel the same way, and I want to tell them about my love for them... What do I do?"  
  
I frowned, and read the persons response, which read: "I see, love problems. Ok, first just stay around this person and get hints. If you have at least a hint of it, tell them. Just whatever you do, do NOT keep these feelings locked up! Good luck! :)" I scowled, and realized that Taiki loved someone else, and not me. A single tear fell down my face, and wiped it away. I looked at Taiki and picked her up, even though I hate anything physical, and placed her on her bed. I turned off the computer and turned off the light. I looked at Taiki and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, then turned around and left the room.  
  
That morning I sat at the kitchen table pondering who Taiki could possibly like, while I sipped at my juice. 'Seiya...nah already has a girlfriend, Princess Kakyuu? Nah, she's our princess. Could it be the maid? Nah, she's like five years younger than Taiki... but I guess she could, I mean--' my thoughts were cut off by Taiki entering the room. I looked at Taiki, she was wearing a black long skirt, and a dark purple sleeveless shirt that was pretty tight that showed off her curves, and some sandals. Taiki turned around and sat next to me with a cup of juice also. "Yaten the weirdest thing happened to me. Last night I was sitting at my computer and I think I feel asleep, but this morning I woke up in my bed with the computer off and my light off and I don't remember even doing it. There has to be a logical explanation..." Taiki said looking at me for help.  
  
I shrugged and got up and put my now empty cup in the sink and was about to leave the room, when Taiki asked me to stay and keep her company. I didn't want to stay for I knew she didn't love me, but I had to, to let her know I cared. I sat down in my spot and looked at Taiki; she was looking at her juice as she swished it around in her cup. She seemed to be thinking of something else beside the night time mystery. "Taiki, you ok?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sorry." She reassured me. "Oh, ok." I answered not sure of what to say. I felt uncomfortable around Taiki, I half wanted to scream at her and tell her, why couldn't she have picked me, but the other half of me wanted to just grab her and tell her how I felt, and kiss her, and hold her.  
  
Taiki looked at me with those big violet loving eyes of hers and just looked into my bright green eyes. I noticed she was confused and sad just by looking into her eyes. I looked away and got up before she could notice my eyes start to shed tears. I walked out of the room in a rush and didn't look where I was going and ran into someone.  
  
We both fell backwards and hit the floor. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked up. Princess Kakyuu was sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes also. "Princess, I'm sorry!" I yelled getting up and helping up Princess Kakyuu. "It's alright Yaten, just watch where you're going." She said in a soft manner. She dusted off her gown and continued down the hall. I frowned and watched her go; she was heading towards Seiya's room. 'Gosh, she must be in a hurry to get there.' I thought and slowed down and walked outside. I walked over to the fountain we had and sat behind it against the big tree. I leaned back against the cool surface of the tree bark and sighed. 'Who can Taiki love?' I thought. It was a nice and sunny day, and it was quiet outside. I closed my eyes and thought of Taiki.  
  
Just then I heard soft footsteps coming towards where I sat. I kept my eyes closed not wanting the person to disturb my thoughts. "Yaten?" a soft voice asked. I opened my eyes, and saw Taiki starring down on me. "Yeah?" I responded with nothing else to say. Taiki smiled dimly, "May I sit next to you?" she asked. I nodded, and closed my eyes once again and thought about who Taiki liked now. I heard her sit down and sigh, "Taiki is something wrong?" I asked her in a rough, mean voice. Taiki looked at me wide-eyed, "Well, I'm sorry to bother you!" She screamed. I then realized how roughly I asked her. "Oh, Taiki I'm sorry I didn't mean to--" I cut myself off when I saw her get up and walk away. I got up and ran towards her. I got in front of her but she just moved. "Taiki, listen to me, I didn't mean to say it roughly!" I yelled trying to get her to listen. She stopped and looked at me quizzically. "I really am, I didn't mean it to come out that way... I'm sorry," I looked down after I apologized.  
  
Taiki didn't move but silently move her lips apart at the sound of me apologizing. "Sorry I overreacted. It's just... I don't know, I've been having a hard time lately." Taiki admitted. I looked up at her, "Is it because of your crush?" I asked. Her eyes went wide, "How do you know... how did you..." she stuttered. "Well, last night I was the one who put you to bed, and when I was doing so, I saw your question on the computer. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosey, it just caught my attention. By the way who do you like?" I asked. She went from wide-eyed to half relieved, "Well... you'd laugh or scream, or go ballistic if I said." She said then looked down at her feet. I sighed, "Oh its ok you don't have to tell me..." I said then walked back over to the tree.  
  
I sat down and leaned against the tree once again and closed my eyes. I normally didn't like outside, but this was one place that was perfect. I heard footsteps again, but still kept my eyes close. I felt the person sit down next to me then lean closer. I opened my eyes and saw Taiki, she looked at me carefully, "Do you...honestly want to know?" she asked quietly. "Well, I would like to know, but if you don't want to, that's fine also." I replied.  
  
She looked down and I heard her mutter, "I might as well," under her breath. I looked at her as she looked up, "...Yaten... I... I-I l-love you..." she stuttered. I went wide-eyed and didn't move. She looked at me then got up and ran. I got up and ran after her, I wanted to know if it was true. She was to fast for me though; she ran inside the house and ran into her room. She slammed the door shaking the walls and echoing through the house. I stopped in front of her door and turned the doorknob. Locked.  
  
I sighed, "Taiki let me in please." I asked. I didn't hear a reply, so I asked again, "Taiki, please let me in." I called through the door. Once again, no answer, I headed to my room and searched around until I found a bobby pin. I walked back over to her door and slipped the bobby pin inside the lock. After a minute I finally heard the lock snap open. I pulled out the bobby pin and slipped it into my pocket. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me and locked the door. I looked at Taiki who was sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands.  
  
"Taiki, you never let me finish..." I said and sat next to Taiki and gulped. Taiki looked up with tear stung eyes. I smiled at her, "I love you too." I said and watched her eye's go from sad to glad in a spilt second. "Really?" she asked. I nodded and tipped her head closer to mine and pressed my lips against hers. We broke apart and she looked at me with loving eyes. "Yaten, but for how long?" she asked. I blushed, "Since like two years ago when we left earth." She gasped, "But that was the same time," she blushed, "I figured out I loved you." I laughed, "Only if we had known sooner." I said. She laughed, "I'm sorry Yaten," she apologized. I smiled, "It's ok, but..." I trailed off wanting to kiss her so badly. I moved closer so we were and inch apart.  
  
Taiki looked at me and closed the gap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We broke apart and she smiled, "Yaten..." she whispered. She pushed me back on the bed and smiled slyly. I looked at her trying to read her face, but no avail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE review! I'll take any comments! Also, should I continue? 


End file.
